


Childhood Games

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Rosalie decide to teach Renesmee how to play hopscotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Games

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after "Breaking Dawn," with minor spoilers for the whole series. Written for the prompt 'Hopscotch' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

“It’s such a nice day out” said Alice, coming down the stairs of the Cullen house with a box of sidewalk chalk in her hand. “Rosalie and I got this earlier this week.”

“We figure it’s about time Nessie learns some childhood games. We figured we’d start with hopscotch” said Rosalie, trailing Alice.

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea, Rose? After all, she is Bella’s daughter; she might trip and fall” teased Emmett from where he sat on the couch. Bella, who was sitting next to him, socked him in the arm, causing him to grimace.

“A new game?” said Renesmee. “Can I please go, Momma?”

“Just as long as you listen to your aunts” said Bella, smiling at her daughter.

As the hybrid scurried out the door after Alice and Rosalie, Bella sighed. “She’s growing up so fast.”

“She is” said Esme with a sad smile. “Which is why it’s so important to make her brief childhood as memorable as possible.”

“C’mon” said Emmett, taking his new sister by the hand and dragging her out the door. “Let’s go watch my wife make a fool of herself.”

Bella laughed. “You always know how to cheer me up.”


End file.
